


I Found You At Last

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Relationships: ThorxClara





	1. Chapter 1

Thor was sent to Midgard by his father on one special mission, to find a lover for himself do he can be king and have a queen to rule alongside him. He searches from above for the one he wants. 

Viper tucks a strand of hair behind her ear as she walks down the park with her hair down to her shoulders. She rests by a tree so she can have some alonetime.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara was just leaving a cafe in New York City New York and she was going to do some clothes shopping and she was gonna hang with her best friend afterwards as well.

Loki too was sent to Earth the human realm/dimension just to find a good lover and future wife as well. He was landing in an alley and then walked out to see a ton of woman walking by as he smirked.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thor spotted her and smirks to himself. She was definitely the one. He flew down and landed behind her. He wraps his arm around her waist quickly as he was teleported back to Asgard. 

Viper leans against the tree and watches a bunch of girls walked by, they were pretty like her, but they definitely behaved differently. She just watches them in her lonely corner.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara didn’t get a chance to react at all. She looked up at the handsome strange man and thought he was very handsome sexy and hot her cheeks were blushing and she mumbled a quiet shy, “wh-who are y-you?”

Loki walked to a park and there sitting and relaxing underneath a tree was the most gorgeous woman he’d ever seen in his entire life. He knew he had to have her and fell in love at first sight with her. He cautiously and slowly walked up to her hoping not to startle her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey going to bed. I’ll rp more tomorrow with you if that works   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey cannot sleep I guess if you are still up its your turn when you can   
Fri at 7:10 am  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey. I'm up!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thor looks down at her with a smirk on his face, glad that he already got the girl to blush. "Thor Odinson, future King of Asgard. And who are you, my lady?" He says with a proper bow. 

She looks up from his shadow over her and looks up at him. She won't deny that the stranger is very handsome. She blushes a little. "Hello, may I help you?" She says.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara Langston. Archeologist and Doctor," Clara said to him as she looked around them. She seemed to be in a completely different dimension.   
"Wh-why did you kidnap me? I want to go back home please."

Loki smiled an endearing charming smile at her as he leaned down to stroke her facial features.  
"The name is Loki my dear and I have selected you to be my wife and lover my darling," he cooed to her grabbing her hands and standing her up.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He strokes her hair and smiles. "Love, I have chosen you to be my wife and queen of all of Asgard. Your beauty will be envy of all and you will bring grace upon the Nine Realms. And...." he kisses her cheek, "...you'll be my lover..."

She blushes heavily when he did that before snapping back to reality. "Wife?.....Lover?...." she asks, really confuses about this. This man she just met is proposing to her?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara blushed profusely at that.  
"I-I am sorry Thor but I don't want to. I love my life where it is on Earth. Now please take me back," Clara said trying to get out of his grip.

Loki nodded picking her up bridal style and teleported back to Asgard and he brought her to his bedroom his chambers if you will and gently sat her down on his bed with her in his lap. He rubbed her hips up and down kissing her ear.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He kept his strong grip on her and kisses her, even with her protesting. He loves her deeply, but he wants to make her forget about her life on Earth

She was still confused at what he was doing, but her worries and thoughts begin to melt away when he kissed down her ear. A blush on her cheeks glew as she loved the sensation she was feeling.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Thor mmmm!-" Clara moaned and mewled as she struggled in his hold. She put her hands on his broad muscular chest and she tried pushing him away from her.

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as he kissed the right backside of her neck and left butterfly kisses and bruises and hickeys all over her skin as he groped her boobs.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He grunts at her restistance and kept going on kissing him. He doesn't let go of her as he makes his kissing less forceful and more passionate. He wraps his arms around her to keep her from moving. 

When he groped her breasts, her eyes widened at this and she shot him a glare. She starts to realize something is not right and she pushes him away from her.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Her*   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
But Clara wasn't having any of it. She continued to struggle and she didn't care if he was in love with her or not. She wanted to go back home and never see this strange godlike man ever again. She started to cry and sob.

Loki hushed her and pinned her down with all of his weight and he kissed her all over her face tenderly and gently and lovingly. He now nibbled her neck as he squeezed her hips and grinded against her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He pins her against the nearest wall with one of his hand pinning her wrists over her head. He shushes her to try to calm her down as much as he could as he kisses her collarbone. 

A few tears fell from her eyes as she tried to resist the emotions she felt inside. She looks around for a way to escape, even though the emotions of pleasure are making it difficult for her to think straight.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Thor please! Let me go back to my life! Please take me back home! I don’t know you at all!” Clara said crying as tears streamed down her cheeks like waterfalls. She tried kicking him in his crotch area where the sun don’t shine.

Loki began to undress her taking off all of her clothes as he rubbed and gripped onto her hips still grinding against her as he flicked and suckled on her nipples swirling his tongue around her nipples.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
When she kicked him, he stumbles back a little. He goes up to her and holds her to him. "Earth isn't your home anymore." He says simply. "This is your life now."

She grunts as he breasts harden and she tries to fight him. "Stop it!" She cries out, covering her naked body. "I'm not giving up my virginity to you!"   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Thor please! I am saving myself for someone and it's not you! Please! I don't want this and I don't want you!" Clara said continuing to struggle in his arms as she looked away still crying.

Loki growled at her now getting annoyed as he handcuffed her hands to his bed and tied down her feet to his bed too as well. He began fo switch tits and began to suckle on the other one now growling as she felt so freakin good.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He kept his grip on her tightly as he placed a hand on her cheek. "Little do you know that soon you'll regret what you said to me." He says. He drags her into Asgard, into his palace. 

She starts to sob as she felt more like a prisoner to him than someone who wants to marry her. She bit down on her lip as both of her breasts were hard.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara now sighed and became quiet. After a minute or so of silence she spoke again.  
"Ok fine you can have me! I'm all yours and I'm sorry for what I said! I-I just am scared is all! I've never had carnal relations with a man before!" Clara said to him giving in finally.

Loki sighed. He stroked her cheek multiple times and shushed her trying to get her to calm the fuck down. He truly really loved her and he was craving her so badly he wanted to give her pleasure and wanted to do her and to claim her as his. He played with her folds teasing her opening with his tongue.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
When he brought her to his room, he held her close and kissed her cheek. "I understand, love...I love you and I shall cherish you forever." He whispers in her ear. 

Her grunts and sobs slowly turned into moans when he used his tongue to tease her. This sensation was new to her and she started to crave it. It was very pleasurable and she became wet inbetween her legs.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Thor please honey!" Clara moaned now feeling aroused and getting turned on by him now. She was wearing typical high heels dress pants a blazer and a button down shirt.

Loki then wanting to experiment and test some more stuff with her now for teasing her he plunged a finger into and past her labia as his fingers made coiling and pumping motions in and out of her as he smirked.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He started to undress her top while kissing her shoulder, feeling very turned on at the moment and was ready to fuck her instantly, but he took his time with it. 

When he did that, her moans became louder and she really craved this. She wanted this pleasurable experience to last forever, making her completely aroused.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Brb   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Will rp more tomorrow gotta do some chores around my place sorry and good night   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Goodnight   
Yesterday at 3:51 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey will not be rping today because its my b day. Will tomorrow though   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I understand. Have a great birthday!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thank you I will!   
Today at 1:45 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Had a great birthday and afternoon. I am here to rp now   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara's body was shuddering and twitching because she was loving the feeling of him kissing her shoulder. She surrendered herself completely to him letting the lust drive her actions now.

Loki was pleased and very amused that he could make her feel like this. He scissored his fingers inside her after adding another finger and he flicked them inside her bending them to his will too. He grunted at how hot he was feeling for her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He kept doing this as he led her to his bed and he kept going as he started to suck some her sweet spot in order to make her moan. He slowly slides her underwear off. 

She wants this more than anything now. She craves this feeling as the feeling of saying his name almost escaped her mouth. She moans loudly, and her eyes were clouded with pleasure and lust.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Thor please! My boobs need your attention now sweetie!" Clara moaned out as she arched her back taking off all of her clothes as she smiled.

Loki pulled his fingers out of her and now he began to eat her ruby out as he swirled and flicked his tongue gliding it over her folds.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He grips her breasts and played with them a little just to be a tease before he unclips her bra and starts licking her nipples

"Ahhh! Aaaah!" Her moans start to come off more as screams as her body naturally tenses up. She felt like a climax was starting to build up inside of her as she whimpers and moans.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara shouted out his name in pure utter bliss to the heavens as she threw away all of her clothes onto the floor and she pulled his head closer to her chest.

"Nuh uh baby cakes. I haven't even gotten to the best part yet my darling," Loki growled and purred to her as he got naked and gently eased himself inside of her grunting at how tight she was.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
After a few licks, he starts to suck them in order to get them to be hard. He smirks and inserts two fingers inside of her and plays inside of her. 

She grunts when he enters inside of her. She's no longer a virgin. She gulps as she waits for Loki to start thrusting.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Thor fuck please! I love you!" Clara cried out in pure ecstasy as she rubbed his gorgeous long blonde hair and rubbed his back as she climaxed her orgasm all over his fingers.

Loki then kissed her lips softly as it grew passionate eventually while he started thrusting and moving his hips to go further in deeper into her as he groaned.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
When she climaxed on his fingers, Thor was taken aback by this because he didn't want her to climax so early. He pushes her down on her knees and smirks. "I provided you pleasure. Now proof your loyalty to me."

He grunts at each thrust intil he reached her G-Spot, making her climax. She pants as it suddenly causes her to feel tired.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara shook her head no. She knew what he wanted from her. He wanted her to suck him off with his member and that she would never do. She would never stoop so low and she was not subservient to him or to anyone else. She frowned at him and glared up into his eyes.

Loki was pounding and humping the living daylights out of her as he rubbed her hips gripping them so hard it would definitely leave bruises as he grinded their hips together to make rhythmic slapping sounds together while he grunted.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He grunts at her disobedience and he forcefully cups her cheeks with a frown. "You may be the future queen, but I'm still your king! You said that you loved me and that you are mine. This isn't a request, it's an order. You don't obey it, I'll give you a punishment." 

She grunts and holds back her cries as it starts to hurt and she can feel her legs numbing. She now just wants this to be over with.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"I will never be subservient to anyone! Not you or anyone else ever! I am not your slave! I am supposed to be your equal! You do not treat me this way ever!" Clara cried out whimpering as she sobbed.  
"I'm starting to dislike you!"

Loki hushed her as he said it was almost over. He thrusted into her core one final time before orgasming and climaxing his seeds deep inside her as he kissed her softly all over her face.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He thought about this for a moment, he still wants her to do it, but its her first day here and she's already to much in a panic. But he still needs to claim her as his. He picks her up and puts her on his bed, reassuring that he won't make her do it this time. He gently started to kiss her neck. 

After she felt him release into her, she knew that it was over as she felt a wierd sensation in her stomach. She tugged on her bondages, wanting to be free.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
But what he did just then didn't matter to her anymore. She will forever dislike him now scared at terrified at that side of him that she didn't like. She didn't wanna be with him anymore so shr shoved him away from her.  
"Stay the hell away from me you asshole!!!" She sobbed.  
"I'll never love you ever again!"

Um your oc didn't climax yet   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
(She did earlier)   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
She is supposed to right after or right before he does inside her but she didn't. That's how it's normally done   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
No. I actually said she climaxed before Loki. If you scroll up, you should find it.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
If you want me to rewrite my part, I can do that.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
And when she did earlier you said he thrusted in her g spot but he did not thrust into her g spot until a few parts after and please do not control loki. I am playing as him not you   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sorry. Won't happen again. I'll rewrite my part.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
And no you weren't understanding what I said and ok   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Soon after he climax, she climaxed and releases, finally being able to do it. She pants as she finally was able to think straight as the sensation was over.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I'm sorry but I don't think I can rp anymore with you now. I can't stand when people play the character that I'm supposed to be playing   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I'm sorry! I swear I won't do it again!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Let me calm down and I will see you tomorrow. I cannot rp in the mood state that I'm in right now   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Alright. I understand. Goodnight.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Dammit I can't stay mad at you! I forgive you! Doing my next part now! I'm sorry DX   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
You are already like a lil sis to me. I am sorry I got mad. I need to learn to not get so angry so much so often because that is how I end up hurting the people I care about. I'm really sorry   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Loki pulled out of her loving the feeling of her cum on his dick as he slid out and he untied her and pulled her against his warm hot sexy chest and put the covers over them as he nuzzled her neck.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hi.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I never thought you think of me that much. I already forgave you!   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I think of you highly too   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thor took in a deep breath and kept a tight hold of her. "No! Please.....stay. I promise I won't do anything to hurt you because I love. I'll even stop fucking you if that's what you wish. Please....don't leave me."

She keeps on panting as she felt very sleepy all of the sudden. Her legs numbed up as she shook her head, trying to stay awake.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
*he grabbed her and kept a tight hold of her*  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"No I want you to fuck me always but I want you to respect me and not treat me like shit. I am not a mistress or a concubine. You said that I was gonna be your wife and your queen. Now please fuck me already!" Clara said smiling at him as she whimpered too.

Ok yay! Love ya like a lil sis 

Loki asked her if she wanted to see his place his home where he lived at. He stroked and rubbed her butt cheek going to her front and now doing it to her thigh too. He kissed her cheek tenderly and lovingly.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey. I need to head to bed now. Love ya!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok you too good night

He smirks and starts to strip himself as well. He attacks her neck with kisses and he moves down from her breasts to her tummy, keeping them light and to try to arouse her. 

Her blush was heavy as she nodded, saying yes. She wraps her arms around his neck as her cheeks still remain red from what happened   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Good afternoon sorry slept in   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Um Clara wanted Thor to fuck her now   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I'll redo Thor's part. Sorry, I did this before school, so I was in a hurry.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He strips himself naked and throws his clothing on the floor, he inserts his dick into her and starts to thrust slowly to make sure that he doesn't hurt her.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Its ok thank you   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Thor please!" Clara moaned out as she kissed him all over his face and she arched her back and dug her feet into his gorgeous king sized bed.

Loki after just cuddling with her for a half hour got up got dressed put her clothes back on her and picked her up bridal style going to give her a tour that way.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thor picked up the pace and went faster with each and every thrust. While thrusting, he plants kisses on her face with a smirk, keeping the momentum going. 

She held on to him while looking around at the tour. The palace was so beautiful. She couldn't believe that there was another place besides Earth that's far more beautiful.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara moaned and whimpered with the pleasure she felt and was receiving as she arched her back and gripped his shoulders tightly and roughly. She shuddered in bliss.

Loki showed her all around his palace as he told her that she would be his wife and his queen as well as he kissed her forehead. He showed her his beautiful palace gardens next.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He kept going harder and harder as far as his dick can reach inside of her. It took him a few more thrusts as he grunts and releases inside of her. 

She kept holding on to him throughout the tour and she looks around in awe, seeing that this place is her home now. She looks at the gardens and her eyes widened because it was so beautiful.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Um it’s too early for him to release inside her. He literally just started   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Look. I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't rp this anymore. I don't know how sex works and I'm terrified of screwing up after what happened last night.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Just do what you did in your previous reply. Keep the thrusting going until she climaxes. You were doing fine   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Can you redo his part?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He keeps on thrusting and keeps going harder and harder as he grunts and he made his kisses on her neck more passionate. He then starts sucking a sweet spot on her neck as he keeps the thrusting consistant.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thanks for your patience.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
If you don't know how sex works in rps I can teach you how. It's really simple and easy and you're welcome. Need any pointers? Come to me and I will teach you. Believe it or not I have never had sex but I taught myself how to write about smut all on my own   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thanks.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
No problem   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara was on a lustful roller coaster ride at the exact moment she'd never thought she would have sex with a guy let alone a good looking god one at that. She was curling her toes and mewling.

Loki set her down on a beautiful vine thorn free rose covered bench and he picked one of his flowers and he put it in her hair tucking it behind her ear. He cupped her cheek and looked at her beauty with love filled eyes for her.

He kept going harder and faster as the noises that he made while pounding her. He grunts and did his best to keep his smirk as he bit on her shoulder, leaving a hickey. 

She gazes at him when he did that to her. He truly does love her and he never had someone before admire her looks. She tries to look away like a shy schoolgirl while blushing intensely.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few more thrusts, he finally releases inside of her, having a large grunt follow that. He slowly and carefully gets his dick out of her and pulls her to him, rubbing his hands up and down her back. 

She whispers she loves him back as she gave him a small peck on the lips. Her cheeks were still pink since she really is falling for him at the moment.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara moaned during when he did that and she panted and she laid down on her back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. She sighed.  
"Does this mean I can't see my friends or family ever again?" She asked him.

Loki pulled away from her lips pressing and resting his forehead against his.   
"Would you like to eat some dinner my darling? You must be hungry after all," hr said asking her in a worried caring manner.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Holy crap! I'm sorry I forgot!   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He lays down right next to her and thinks about it for a moment. He's afraid about what might happen if he reunites with loved ones. If she maybe loves them more than him. He still does care for her though. "We can visit them once in a while..." he suggests, not wanting her to be upset. 

Viper nods as she kept a tight hold of him. "I am a little hungry..." she confesses to him.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Crap sorry! And it’s ok! See you tomorrow   
Wed at 2:50 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara then nodded.  
“Thor please don’t be jealous. I love my friends and family and you all equally,” she said as she cuddled and snuggled against him in his arms as she kissed his cheek.

Loki nodded picking her up and carrying her bridal style as he brought her to the dining room where their food was and he sat her down at the table. He sat down at his end and he started to eat the delicious dinner.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He brings her close to him and he nuzzles his face in her neck. "But I love you more than anyone in the universe...." he says before kissing her neck. 

She starts eating alongside him and she was able to finish her dinner since she was very hungry. She glances at Loki for a moment and smiles lovingly at him.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey doing my part soon. How're you today?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sad.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Why? What's wrong?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Last week, I had to leave my friends because they were treating be badly. (They called be a bitch and cunt constantly) I feel very lonely.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
That sucks. I'm so sorry that happened to you. They were not real true friends who don't deserve you and who don't see how awesome and what a great person you are. Would you like me to introduce you to some good friends of mine on here?  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Sure! I would really like that.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok what I'll do is post an announcement and tag you and the people I want to meet you if that's ok?   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Just made the announcement   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thank you so much! I am literally crying right now! You're such a sweet person!   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Awww thank you! I try to be a good person! Love ya Silverada like a lil sis   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Love ya too!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
They are all awesome great human beings just like you   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey if you don't wanna rp tonight let me know at any time   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Also a good friend of mine on here she is gonna give you a follow too   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Doing my part now   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara's cheeks popped cherry red at that which earned him whimpers and mewls from her when he did and said that. She blushed and moaned softly.  
"I love you the most then. I'm sorry."

Loki couldn't believe her appetite. He just barely started to eat his dinner meal food and here she was already finishing it. He smiled at her and placed his hand on top of hers stroking her knuckles.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
?   
Thu at 2:42 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I hope you’re ok. It’s your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Hey! I'm here! Sorry!  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Its ok its your turn   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He hums and kisses her cheek while stroking her thighs. "It's alright, love...." he starts to reach for his clothes and puts them on. "Since you'll be the new queen, it's only fitting that I should show you our kingdom."

She blushes deeply when he strokes her knuckles. She didn't want to admit it, but she wants to get back in bed with him. She looks out the gorgeous palace around her, admiring it.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
But Clara grabbed his arm shaking her head no as she said later and begged him to have round 2 of lovemaking with her at that very moment. She couldn't get enough of him. He was her drug. So addicting.

Loki smirked as he secretly read her mind because that was one of his special abilities. He sensed she wanted to have another round of sex with him which pleased him and turned him on greatly. Swiftly he got up and brought her back into their bedroom now laying her down on his sheets.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He smirks and tosses his clothes aside. "Very well..." he says as he gets on top of her and places her legs on his shoulders and starts to lick in between her legs. 

She looks up at him as her cheeks were red. She craves him and she wants the pleasure of his slow, seductive voice, touch, and....just wants him inside her. She was already turned on by that thought   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
“Ahh Thor my love please!” Clara whimpered begging him as she gripped and clenched his sheets in her fists as she arched her back. Her not so virgin walls anymore we’re still leaking out cum from their first go around. She wondered if Thor thought she tasted good at all.

Loki smirked.  
“Well baby my love, it’s time I had my fun with you again and I’ll make sure to keep you screaming and begging for more of me for the years to come my darling!” He growled sultrily to her as he took off all of her clothes and he shoved his face into her crotch and began teasing her flower petals with his tongue slithering it around to taste her.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Going out to dinner soon brb   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He kept licking around her the white stuff and made a low "mmh~" sound that followed. He kept going with the teasing until he places the tip of his tongue in her. 

She was completely addicted to him now. She moans his name in a begging way because his words made her feel a certain feeling. It felt like getting drunk on wine, when the feeling of pleasure took over her and she craves this.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Ahh Thor please sweetie!" Clara moaned and mewled out as she dug her feet and heels deep into his mattress. Her body racked in blissful rapture as she strived to be the best queen and wife and lover that he could ever ask for.

Loki slurped up her juices that were flowing outta her as he swallowed them down wiping his mouth now. He kissed her all over her face even her mouth wanting her to taste how good she tasted. He stripped butt naked and put her on her hands and knees entering her aching pussy from behind.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He then gets on top and kisses her. He kept one of his hands on the back of her neck to keep her there as he slowly starts to insert himself into her. He added the tongue to the kiss and began thrusting slowly. 

When he entered inside of her, she releases a grunt from her mouth. Not only did she lose her virginity today, but she's also doing this doggie-style. She bit her lower lip and waited for him to start.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
"Thor mmm!" Clara moaned and mewled out into the kiss as she was on the verge of getting aroused and turned on further from him if that were even possible.

Loki slapped and groped her butt cheeks roughly as he slammed his cock in and out of her and got a steady rhythm going he rocked his hips back and forth into her biting the back of her neck.  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
He starts to speed up a little while growling during the crust, making it clear that he's lustful for her. He travels his kisses down her neck. 

"Ah.....AH!" She screams when he slams in her and she felt the pain first before the pleasure took over. She bit down on her lower lip so hard that blood start to drip down her mouth.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
See you tomorrow   
Yesterday at 3:52 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
I won’t be rping today but will tomorrow. Just giving you a heads up   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Oh and sunsetiris45 and sister_of_vexen two of my friends followed you too   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Ok. Thanm you  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Thank*  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
No problem   
Today at 12:50 pm  
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Doing my part soon   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara screamed out his name in pleasure as she dug her nails into his sheets and bed and she clenched her fists her body jerking up and down as she moaned to his fucking he was giving and doing to her at that moment.

Loki was smirking as he lapped up the blood that started to form from the bite wound on the back of her neck and he pounded and rammed faster rougher and deeper into her as he grunted out sexual noises.

Even though he kept the thrusting rough, he kept his kisses gentle on her stomach. He kept going harder and harder as he grunts and growls at the sensation that he was feeling. 

She kept grunting and moaning as her eyes shut tightly. Her body naturally tenses as she starts to loudly moan Loki's name, making it clear that she wants to be his.   
TMNTStealthyxSly's avatar  
Clara was loving every second and every minute and moment of what he was doing to her and making her feel. She arched her back curling her toes as her inner walls tightened around him and she saw stars climaxing.

Loki was orgasming into her pussy from behind as he groped an slapped her butt cheeks a little bit more while he kissed her skin all over up and down her sexy back. He even licked at and suckled at her anus hole sliding his tongue in as he did so.


End file.
